Side by Side
by MyBurrow
Summary: Hermione was in a terrible accident. Will someone be there to help her through it? (Pre-7th Year) (Ron Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. K thanks 3**

 **A/N: So, I hate waiting for chapter updates, and while this WILL be a chapter fic, I will release all the chapters at once because I know the torture of cliffhangers. I love you guys too much to torture you c:. So Enjoy!**

 _~*~Hermione's POV~*~_

"Hermione, It's time to get up! You need to go to the Weasley's so they can take you to Diagon Alley for your new school supplies." A voice said shaking me awake. It took me a few seconds but I realized it was my mom, Jean Granger.

 _ **Groan**_ "Okay Mum I'm up…" I said rubbing my eyes with the balls of my hands.

"Hurry, I already let you sleep in longer than I planned."

"Well that's not my fault is it?" I said moodily. Mom looked at me with disapproval. "Sorry, you know how I am when I'm woken up…" I added shooting her an apologetic smile. I sighed mentally when her features softened.

"Fine, but seriously, hurry!" She said making a gesture and walking hurriedly from the room.

I did as she said and went to my drawers to pick what to wear. I always get nervous when going to the Weasley's, Ron is there and he might not like my muggle clothes, am I being too anxious? I chewed on my lip while staring at my opened drawer, it was then that I heard a tapping on my window. I turn around to see Pig with a note tied to his leg. I hurry over to the window and he jumps on my outstretched arm. I take the note from him, placing him on my desk to free my hand. I open the note and immediately I notice the signature. _'_ _Love, Ron'_ Written sloppily in cursive at the bottom of the page. I look back up to read the rest of the note, already smiling.

 _Dear 'Mione,_

 _I can't wait to see you!_

 _Everyone here misses you a whole lot._

 _I know this letter is early but I woke up at 4:00am and couldn't get back to sleep from excitement._

 _I hope your excited too and that I'm not being creepy._

 _Can't wait!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

I smiled, I know Ron would never think of me in a romantic way, I'm not pretty like Lavender Brown. But it's nice to think as though he did. I lay the note down and start to get dressed.

I slip on the closest thing I have to wizard clothes, which is a Gryffindor emblem tank top and some black leggings. I try to make my hair as presentable as possible but it wasn't cooperating, I eventually just gave up. I brushed my teeth, said goodbye to my mom, and apparated to Hogsmede for a quick butterbeer before heading to the Weasley's. I wasn't due there for 45 minutes after all.

I look around at the Hogsmede scenery that I haven't seen all summer. I took in a deep breath and filled my lungs with it's rich smell. I had always loved the smell of Hogsmede. After I focused on what the signs read around me I noticed the one reading _'_ _The Three Broomsticks'_ and walk towards it.

Before I can put together a full though I hear a loud noise next to me, I turn my head, not even reaching a full turn when;

 _ ***-*BOOM*-***_

Darkness.

 **A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I highly suggest you press that 'next' button and read chapter two because it DOES get better 3 I love your beautiful faces, and I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_~*~Ron's POV~*~_

I stood in front of the door, waiting. She's never late, this isn't her. Just then, my mom came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at her, instead I looked at my lap.

"I'll give it ten more minutes, but she is already nearly an hour and a half late Ron…" She said to me sympathetically.

"Bu-" I tried.

"No buts. All of your siblings have been ready to go for ages and are getting antsy."

I nod. I knew that we couldn't sit here all day. But I was worried. Hermione was the only person I have ever REALLY cared about the way I do. I had denied it up until 4th year after the Yule ball, but I do love her. What hurt the most was that she would never see me the same. And since I've known her so long, I know it isn't like her to be late. Something is wrong I can feel it.

Mom ended up giving me 20 more minutes, because she saw the distraught on my face. Not even Fred and George were making comments about her tardiness, that's saying something. Just as we all we getting ready to floo, a tap came at the window, a very familiar tap of an owl. But it wasn't Errol or Pig, it was a large white owl who looked very taken care of.

I ran to the window and the bird lifted a leg, bowing slightly. I took the note, not even caring about the politeness of the owl. I immediately began reading aloud.

 _Dear Weasley family,_

 _We regret to inform you of the tragic accident that occurred earlier this morning._

 _A family friend of yours by the name of Hermione Jean Granger was hit by a malfunctioned flying car._

 _The car's magic levitation devices gave out for unknown causes thus far._

 _She is alive but we do not know if or how long she will stay that way._

 _She is currently unconscious as of this letter._

 _We send our condolences._

 _Sincerely,_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

I look up after finishing my verbal reading of the letter. But when I looked up I felt something trickle down my cheek. I look back down at the paper to see tear blotches all around it. I didn't even realize I had been crying before. I look back up, tears still falling down my face and I study everyone's expressions. They all stood there gaping at me but saying nothing. Then Ginny's face contorted and tears fell down her cheeks too.

"Oh Ron, I-I'm so sorry." She said walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me for a hug. I couldn't bring myself to talk, so I just dropped the letter and hugged Ginny too, laying my forehead on her shoulder (I had to hunch) and crying (but trying not to) into her Weasley sweater. Not long after, I felt two sets of arms wrap around me and Ginny in comfort, I knew it was Fred and George. They weren't crying, but that didn't mean they hadn't felt the blow. I soon lifted from her shoulder and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. Get a grip Ron! I'm stronger than this. I take a deep breath in then out.

"I'll be back soon. I don't know when though." Was all I said in a choked voice before apparating to St. Mungo's.

 **A/N: That was the second chapter! Read the next! Click that button! Anyway I hoped you liked the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_~*~Ron's POV~*~_

I apparate (without splinching for once) outside of the doors to St. Mungo's and don't waste even 2 seconds to barge into the door at a full sprint. I run over to the receptionist desk and slam my palms down onto it, making her jump and gape at me.

"HERMIONE. JEAN. GRANGER! WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN!?" She sat there still gaping at me. "HERMIONE. JEAN. GRANGER! WHAT ROOM?" I demanded. She seemed to come back to Earth and flicked her wand, mumbled a spell, then said;

"Hermione Jean Granger" Clear as day, she did another flick and a number appeared inside of a sparkled green square with the number '489' on it.

"THANK YOU!" I said sarcastically and ran down the hallway. I finally reached Hermione's room and barged in, shoving through nurses who scattered her bedside.

"HERMIONE! Oh no… Hermione…" I said, slowing my pace and sitting on the edge of her bed. I lay my hand on top of her limp one and gently cradle it. Immediately nurses start leaving the room to give me, Hermione, and Hermione's parents some privacy.

I look over at her mother and father. Her mom was sobbing uncontrollably while her dad was clearly holding back. He was stroking his wife's back while holding her in a half hug. Finally Mrs. Granger looks up at me, but doesn't stop crying.

"T-Thank you for coming to see her R-Ronald." She choked at before letting out another loud sob and lowering her head. Mr. Granger nodded slightly in agreement.

"It's the least I could do…" I reply sadly. And look back down at Hermione's unconscious body. She looked dead. I wanted to puke. I don't think I've ever felt such a sharp stabbing pain in my chest.

"Honey… I know that this is a tragic time, but we have work in 20." Mr. Granger said clenching his eyes closed and fighting every tear.

"Y-Yes of course…" She said sniffling and wiping her face. I didn't think her parents would want to work in a time like this, but they are just like Hermione right? Can't just skip work, for Hermione that would be class, no matter the circumstances.

They both stand up and head for the door, but Mrs. Granger stops for a moment before turning around slightly and facing me. "Take care of her." She said fighting tears. I nod at her seriously, she sees this as enough and leaves with her husband.

I look at Hermione for much longer than I thought I would. I just _stared_ at her, and it was at least 20 minutes before I actually did something.

"Hermione, I- I need you to wake up. I really need you to wake up and talk to me. I don't think I can survive without you. Please, I seriously need nothing more than you to wake up. Please…" I whispered. I nearly had a heart attack when her hand twitched. I stayed there staring and waiting for something else to happen. Nothing did. It might have been nothing, but I'll take it as a sign. She's coming back to us. I can feel it. Before I knew it, I drifted to sleep with my forehead resting on our inseparable hands.

 **A/N: It's about to get fluffy. Trust me, just click that next arrow my beautiful Weasleys 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_~*~Ron's POV~*~_

I feel my hand move and I jerk awake. I look at Hermione and her free hand has moved completely, I look at the clock and its 4 am. I'll just have to see where this day takes us…

 _~*~2 Days Later~*~_

It's late at night and Hermione's parent's left a while ago, I haven't left her bedside this entire time other than to use the restroom. I haven't slept much either, I just sort of stay awake waiting for her to gain consciousness. I stare at Hermione a little longer before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. But my deep breath was interrupted by something… a groan? Then it happened again, my eyes shoot open and study Hermione's face. YES! Hermione is groaning softly and stirring in her spot. I take my chance.

"Hermione! 'Mione wake up! Please 'Mione you have to wake up! Follow my voice!" I say as loudly as I can that is still appropriate at 11:00pm. Then she opened her eyes, I've never been so happy to see those beautiful chocolate eyes before. "Hey." I said smiling a bright smile and stroking her hair behind her ear.

"Wha- Ron? W-Where am I?" She said looking around frantically.

"Hey, sh, sh, sh. It's okay. Everything's okay now." I said still smiling and stroking her hair. She looked at me confused.

"Ron… Why am I here? And why does it hurt to move?" She said softly. But I could hear the plea in her voice and it made my heart break. My smile faded.

"You- A flying car malfunctioned and hit you at 70+ miles per hour. They didn't know if you were going to survive." I choked out, it pained me to say it at all, it was a whole new pain to have to explain it to the person it happened to. Not only that, the person I love. She gasped and gaped at me.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione, It's all my fault, I'm the one who invited you to come to the burrow so you could shop with the family. If I hadn't none of this would've happened an-" I rambled but Hermione let out a sob and it stopped me mid-sentence.

"No 'Mione, please don't cry. Please I can't stand to see you cry, please I'm sorry."

"Ron, stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." She sobbed out. "It just really hurts. And the only thing that doesn't hurt is my hand. it's just sort of numb." I realized then that I hadn't stopped holding her hand the entire time I was there.

"Oh Merlin, that's my fault too… I've been sitting with you since it happened and I kind of haven't let go and I-"

"You stayed here the entire time?" She said softly and staring at me. I blushed. I think she saw that too since as soon as I felt my face get hot she smiled through the tears. "Thank you…" She added in an almost inaudible voice. I smiled and let a tear fall down my face but wiped it immediately and forced the others back.

"I didn't really have a choice, every time the thought of leaving even crossed my mind I wanted to vomit, I couldn't leave you alone." I said finally taking my hand from her hair.

"What time is it?" She said looking around.

"11:00pm"

"Oh Merlin Ron you must be sleep deprived! Lay down. Right now, I'm not letting you mess up your back by sleeping in a bad position. You will strain it and then you won't be able to play quidditch! Now lay down!" She said in her motherly voice trying to hide the pain that she was feeling while shifting to one side of the bed.

"Here." I say and move her slightly to keep her from hurting herself too much. I smile at the fact that she thinks so far ahead. What about quidditch? How did I get such a best friend? If only it was more…

"Thank you…" She whispers embarrassed that she needed help. I lay down next to her and get under the covers. I immediately feel a stab of pain in my back, oh wow she was right… I ignore it because Hermione snuggles into my side and I lose all feeling in my body and my mind goes blank. I come back to Earth when I hear her crying again. I can't take this. I wrap my arm around her, and as gently as I can I pull her closer. She sighs mid sobs, and then sobs a little quieter.

"Why me?" She whispered against my chest. I clench my jaw and jam my eyes shut but I can't control the few tears that escape. I stroke her hair and hug her slightly closer.

"Because 'Mione, bad things happen to the strongest people."

 **A/N: I think there will only be 1 more chapter but maybe 2. Thank you for reading this far! Click that next button! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_~*~Hermione's POV~*~_

I wake up laying on Ron… Literally on top of him. I breath in his scent and it smells like heaven. I then feel something stroke my hair, I know it is Ron immediately. I turn slightly and look at him.

"Hey." I whimper. Merlin I sound so helpless. I didn't even mean to whimper. Get it together Hermione!

"Hey…" He said continuing to stroke my hair.

"Ron? I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Why did you stay with me this entire time?" At this question, I saw him blush profusely. I smile slightly but try to hide it.

"Well, I- I was scared that if you didn't wake up that I wouldn't have saw you enough. And I couldn't live that way, I just couldn't bring myself to leave." I smile sadly at his explanation. I lay my cheek back down on his chest and he puts his arms around me. For a few moments, I didn't feel any pain, I only felt safety. I sigh and snuggle as close to him as I could without feeling stabbing pains throughout my body. It felt like fireworks went off in my stomach when he tightens his arms around me gently.

"Ron I- I'm sorry for ever fighting with you. I would hate to have died without telling you sorry for everything I've said and done to you."

"Hermione you don't have to be sorry, if anything I should be apologizing to you, I've done much worse. But if you insist, then I forgive you… But I have forgiven you for everything more than long ago. I could never stay mad at you… But can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why did you hate my guts whenever I dated Lavender… Because it tore me up inside not being able to talk to you."

"Ron, I could never hate you. And-" I stopped, should I tell him? You know what, I almost died, and for all I know my organs could rupture any minute and I'll die from that. I'll have to tell him… "Well I was jealous."

"Of what? Lavender? But why?"

"Because she had you and I didn't. And you two would waltz around snogging everywhere you were and it just made me want to cry, kill you, and vomit all at once." I said starting to cry lightly again. "And she is so much prettier than I am, I thought you would never even look at me the way you do her. I know that I'm spilling my heart and soul out right now but I don't want to die without you knowing…" Whenever I didn't get an answer I look up at Ron to see him gaping at me. I start to cry harder.

"If your so repulsed you could tell me instead of leaving me hanging." I choked out. It felt like my heart had just shattered.

"Hermione stop talking."

"Oh why, you don't want to hear me tell you because it makes you uncomfortable? Well Sorry Ronald! I could die at any moment and you needed to know, sorry for thickening the air. Well guess what Ron I love you! You hear me I lo-" I was cut off. Something cut me off! How rud- wait. What? Is Ron-? Oh Merlin he is! My thoughts raced as I realized Ron was kissing me. Not snogging me like he did with Lavender. But kissing. A proper kiss filled with love and passion. As soon as I realized what was happening I returned the kiss. I lost all pain in my body, and moving didn't hurt for once. I lift up my arms and wrap them around his neck. It felt like I was flying. Nothing had felt this good in all of my life. After what felt like milliseconds but was actually around 10 minutes he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his, and I saw it. Love. Pure love that had been there every time but I was too blind to see it. Then he spoke.

"I love you too."

 **EPILOGUE**

 _~*~Hermione's POV~*~_

I limp into the Hogwarts doors on my crutches, I was lucky I was released from the hospital early enough for the first day of school. I look to my right at Ron who looks back at me. He smiles and I return it. He leans over and kisses me quickly on the lips while removing the backpack from my back and launching it over one of his shoulders.

I try to reach back to grab it but he grabs my hand and shakes his head. I smile again at his persistence, I don't need help with my bag, but it's cute that he insists that I do.

Harry runs up to us excited to finally see us again. We planned on Harry visiting the burrow the week before school started, and while he did, Ron and I were in the Hospital together. He already knew about my accident. But he didn't know about Ron and I.

"Hey guys! Are you feeling okay Hermione?" He asked excited yet concerned all the same.

"Hello Harry, and yes I'm fine, thank you." I say smiling back at him. Ron leans slightly and rubs my back encouragingly. Harry looks at us funny.

"Oh yeah…" Ron said laughing slightly.

"DID IT FINALLY HAPPEN?" Harry shrieked like a fangirl and looked frantically between me and Ron. Both of us nodded. But before we could explain further a smile spread across his face and he spoke.

"Ginny owes me 10 sickles!" He yelled enthusiastically before running off. I just laugh slightly as Ron helps me through the hallway. He doesn't have to help me the way he does but no matter how much I've told him this, he still refuses to let me handle physical work for myself.

Technically he is right, I'm not supposed to lift anything remotely heavy and I can't walk without crutches. So at least he is listening to a higher authority for once.

All in all, I think everything will be fine.

 **A/N: The epilogue was bad but I'm tired so. I hope you enjoyed this little story. I love you guys, please review and favorite/vote.**


End file.
